stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Harry Potter
), Hagrid (Ed Gyles Jr.), Harry (Richard Michael Alvarez) and Ron (Dane Cook).]] J.K. Rowling's best selling literary world of witchcraft and wizardry has not gone unnoticed from RMA Studios, who from time to time have made short sketches featuring the comical antics of the franchise's characters. Aside from these, Harry Potter and his best friends have also made cameos in other RMA Productions, such as YouTube News and Stupid Mario Brothers. Sketches ''Harry Potter and the Mother's Day Crisis Harry Potter has gone crazy and believes that his mother is still alive and wants to get her a Mother's Day gift. ''Harry Potter and the Questionable Conflict En route to only you-know-who knows where, Ron and Harry run into the ever belligerent duo of Crabbe and Goyle, and politely request to pass them. The two Slitherins, although still apprehensive towards the notion, admit defeat and retreat. ''Harry Potter and the Weeping Weasly Wicked Wonder'' Harry suffers an emotional breakdown because of his friend Ron's Azkabanian incarceration. Hermione attempts to rationalize the situation by taking Ron's terrible actions into account, but in the end starts crying too. Half a minute later, Harry and Hermione engage in a thumb war and quickly forget about their old friend, until he unexpectedly barges through the door, having somehow escaped Azkaban. Although overjoyed to see him, Hermione questions how he could accomplish such a feat. His answer: Magic. Still confused, Hermione repeats her question and so Ron offers an alternate explanation about "how-the-guards-forgot-to-confiscate-his-M16-and-he-flew-out-on-a-dragon-and-it-doesn't-make-sense". ''Harry Potter and the Homage to Lost'' Concerned about his behavior, Hermione and Ron continually harp Harry about his friend Hagrid's supposed nonexistence, resulting in conflict between the three. ''Harry Potter and the Technologically Challenged Challenge'' At his desk and on a computer, Harry can't get his wireless mouse to function properly and becomes increasingly frustrated. The sketch then abruptly switches to Harry Potter and the Confusing Comma (sic), where Harry lies unconscious on his bed, overseen by Hermione, who exclaims "He's only paralyzed, temporarily", who then suggestively glances back at him while the camera zooms in on Harry's face. ''Harry Potter and the Predictable Predicament'' Ron and Hermione attempt to stage an intervention with Harry, trying to convince him Hogwarts nor magic exists. Harry questions his own sanity. ''Harry Potter and the Extra Footage Used to Make a Video'' In a jumbled mess of footage separated by "Acts" and question marks, Harry and Hagrid discuss unusual rashes, alcohol usage, song lyrics and Stupid Mario Brothers. Hagrid then attempts to gain the attention of Ron and Hermione, but fails. ''Rubeus Hagrid PSA'' In this short promotional video, Hagrid urges viewers to watch Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, but if one is too cheap to pay for a ticket, Stupid Mario Brothers would do just fine. ''Harry Potter and the IRS Audit'' In this installment, it has been several years since the Harry Potter series ended. Harry is crying beside a table where Hagrid finds him. Harry explains that his life has fallen apart since he's defeated Voldermort with Ginny leaving him with their kids and the IRS taking away everything he owns, lamenting his life as a failure. Hagrid realises that the video is getting pretty dark and suggests that him and Harry go down to his cabin. Harry then questions if he has a cabin as Hagrid responds confused. Suddenly an IRS worker named Simmons pops up wishing to investigate Hagrid's finances, intefere with his life and ruin his day. Hagrid gets fed up with this, questioning how an IRS worker could get him and Harry despite them being British citizens. Simmons reveals that he broke into Hagrid's hut and has confiscated all his belongings, sold his dog for glue and demolished his house. Angry, Hagrid turns Simmons into air literally, confusing Harry who thinks he killed him. Harry then wonders how he can keep on going with life, seeing himself as a failure. Hagrid suggests that he should do something new, that audiences may enjoy or forget. As repeats this idea he makes the suggestion that Harry should do daily vlogs. Harry then asks if they are talking about his situation or Stupid Mario Brothers on the Richalvarez channel. Hagrid briefly ponders for a second before staring at the camera saying "Richalvarez" and laughing. Both actors break character as Richard criticises Hagrid's actor for going meta and breaking the fourth wall, claiming this is why he doesn't do many Harry Potter videos. Chris then walks on stating that they've still had many hits since Stupid Mario ended but Richard ignores him and states that he's done and will be inside the house crying. As he walks off, Andy the cameraman follows him as Richie realises that Andy has been filming him the whole time. He then forcibly turns the camera off, throwing it to the floor. Appearances in other Shows Harry himself appeared on an October 2008 edition of YouTube News, furious at the delay of the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. In a more meta-textual reference, call in guest Michael Bay retaliated at YouTube News' criticism of his films by claiming everyone disliked the Harry Potter sketches along with a slew of other RMA videos. In Stupid Mario Brothers: The Movie, Harry and his friends appeared alongside other obscure RMA characters in a bizarre crossover, eventually being chased away by the Monster Mower. Sources *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wd6yV-IWjow Harry Potter and the Mother's Day Crisis] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vCAoFlgFPAU Harry Potter and the Weeping Weasly Wicked Wonder] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aW7y8hosU2g Harry Potter and the Homage to Lost] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_usqsTT6S-A Harry Potter and the Technologically Challenged Challenge] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XOF3QYjtaoA YouTube News - Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Delayed!] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yaph0H6m5Vc Harry Potter and the Predictable Predicament] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3QzywEc-9qQ Harry Potter and the Extra Footage Used to Make a Video] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G7E-AXPoBTM Rubeus Hagrid PSA] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1QNeA1ZznK8 YouTube News - Michael Bay SUCKS! .........AGAIN!!!] *''Harry Potter and the IRS Audit'' Category:Characters Category:Other Shows Category:The Movie Category:Males